Réquiem
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Únicamente era eso lo que tanto había deseado. Sólo eso." One-shot, SasuNaru, drama.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Réquiem**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, totalmente drama.

∞ **Parejas: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**RéQuIeM**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**P**odía escuchar perfectamente el sonido que hacía el viento, silbando de una forma particular, colándose por rincones insospechados e incluso, arrastrando el polvo. O, tal vez no lo estaba escuchando de verdad, quizás únicamente creía que lo estaba haciendo.

El suelo agrietado, los árboles rotos y el maltratado ambiente revelaban a gritos que aquello se trataba de un campo de batalla, uno bastante fresco. Naruto ni siquiera era consciente de ello; no cuando cada vez que el aire pasaba a sus pulmones, le provocaba una sensación de increíble dolor; no cuando percibía el olor de sangre impregnando enfermizamente su nariz. Y quizás lo peor era que aquella se trataba de su sangre.

Pero el dolor comenzaba a cesar para darle paso a un alivio que pareció provenir del mismo paraíso, si es que tal cosa existía. Los ojos azules insistían en cerrarse, nublando caprichosamente su mirada que luchaba por mantener, fija en un punto que no podía perder de vista. Pero fue imposible detener el sopor que menguaba sus fuerzas, desvaneciendo todas las sensaciones que aquejaban su cuerpo, llevándolo a caer sin fuerzas ya, golpeando secamente el suelo y arrancándole casi un mudo quejido. Un golpe más, uno menos... ya no existía mucha diferencia.

Finalmente y en contra de sus deseos, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud, sin embargo, aun a pesar de la neblina que nublaba su mente, fue capaz de distinguir aquella mirada color escarlata que muy bien conocía, y que también estaba fija en la suya.

Pero, cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, la confusión inundó rápidamente sus pensamientos con la rapidez de un veneno. Su vista se perdió con ingenuidad, grabando el paisaje que tenía frente a él. El pasto verde y lleno de frescor parecía moverse al compás de un suave viento bajo sus pies, el aire a su alrededor se sentía tremendamente agradable, calido, como en aquellos preciosos días de primavera que recordaba haber pasado al lado de Jiraiya, en su entrenamiento. Un pequeño lago se encontraba no muy lejos de él, con agua tan preciosamente cristalina que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, mismos que de vez en cuando se reflejaban en las escamas color plata de los peces que nadaban perezosamente. Pero en medio de aquel sitio tan apacible que incluso podía trasmitir esa esencia, algo parecía discordar completamente.

Como si naciera de la hierba, había una peculiar base redonda, aparentemente hecha de alguna especie de roca y de un pulcro color blanco, sin embargo no era eso lo que desencajaba, sino la columna de luz que salía de aquella estructura. Sí... era un rayo de luz, entintado de un precioso azul rey que sobresalía completamente del azul celeste del cielo, extendiéndose hasta lo más alto, perdiéndose de la vista. Unos pequeños puntos de luz parpadeaban suavemente dentro de aquella maravilla inusual.

Era como si del cielo bajara una fuente de agua etérea, con estrellas dentro. Y a pesar de que era pleno día, Naruto podía contemplar su esplendor.

La presencia de aquel casi obelisco únicamente consiguió desconcertarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y aunque trató de pensar, de encontrarle algún sentido al sitio en el que estaba, nada vino a su mente. Con algo de ansiedad comenzó a rebuscar con la mirada, sin saber realmente que era aquello que buscaba, pero apenas cortos segundos después, sus ojos se detuvieron bruscamente sobre una figura alejada de él, y a la vez, que estaba tan cerca de aquella columna extraña de luz azul y motitas brillantes blanquecinas.

Sin duda alguna se trataba de una persona, que se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero aquello únicamente ayudó para que Naruto fuese capaz de identificarla. Había visto esa imagen en su mente decenas y decenas de veces a lo largo de los años. El símbolo inconfundible del clan Uchiha, impreso sobre una tela de color azul. Y si aun podía quedarle una duda de quién era aquella persona, bastó con que ella girara justo en ese momento para que Naruto supiese que no era nadie más que Sasuke.

¡Y lo era! Allí estaba, con su cabello negro y caprichoso, su piel blanca, sus profundos ojos negros y un rictus indiferente en sus labios. Pero su expresión cambió un poco, sus ojos dejaron de ser crudamente fríos y sus facciones se suavizaron. Y simplemente era Sasuke, con su camiseta azul, sus pantalones cortos en color blanco, las eternas sandalinas shinobi igualmente azules, y su frente libre de la banda de Konoha. Naruto podría jurar que se veía justamente como el día en el que hicieron el examen para convertirse en gennin.

La emoción que lo invadió entonces fue completamente avasalladora, cosquilleó desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies, dándole el impulso necesario para salir corriendo hacia él, acortando la distancia velozmente y logrando por fin estar tan cerca, que fue consciente de que era el otro era más alto, lo cual quería decir que entonces él también debería tener doce años... ¿Doce años? No, ya habían pasado varios años, sí... Naruto no tenía doce años, se suponía que Sasuke tampoco... pero... ¡¿Qué demonios importaba eso?! ¡No tenía nada de sentido para él!

Sasuke estaba allí, era lo único que tenía un sentido. ´

- ¿Te hice esperar... Naruto?

Y los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron, y en un arrebato que no pudo controlar, se lanzó a abrazar a Sasuke, sintiéndose desquiciadamente feliz, tanto, como si la felicidad bullera en su interior y se desbordara como espuma por cada poro de su piel.

- Regresaste -dijo Naruto, en un susurro bajo, como si su voz estuviese agonizando dentro de su garganta- Realmente... regresaste.

Y aquella era una alegría rabiosa, incomparable.

- ¿Volverás a irte? -preguntó temblorosamente, casi recargando su mentón sobre el hombro del otro-.

- No -fue la gloriosa respuesta-.

No importaba que Naruto no hubiese sido capaz de traerlo de vuelta, como prometió... ¡Porque Sasuke había regresado solo!, había vuelto por su propia voluntad ¡Y no se marcharía de nuevo! Acababa de decirlo.

Naruto no pudo contener las ridículas lagrimas de júbilo y de alivio que brotaron entonces en sus ojos, mientras que Sasuke asombrosamente le devolvía el abrazo, aunque sin la mitad de fuerza que él aplicaba, aun así, no podía sentirse más reconfortado que con eso.

Las pequeñas lucecitas de aquella mítica columna azulada que estaba cerca de ellos, comenzaron a brillar y destellar, hasta que su apariencia pareció cambiar, como por arte de magia y entonces tomaron la forma de pétalos de cerezo, que empezaron a danzar dentro de la columna de la misma manea que cuando las sakura inician a perder sus flores.

De no ser porque no encontraba la forma correcta para decirlo, Naruto hubiese gritado lo que sentía en aquel momento. Aquella dicha que parecía sanar completamente cualquier herida de su alma, sin dejar cicatrices. De aquella paz que finalmente sentía, y que alejaba seguramente toda la angustia que alguna vez pudo haber sentido. Todo porque simple y llanamente, Sasuke estaba allí.

Nuevamente notó como sus parpados pesaban, pero en esta ocasión no luchó contra ello, y mientras sus ojos se cerraban, una oleada de calma lo invadió, una calma que nunca antes había experimentado, y que se mezclaba con aquel pequeño regocijo suyo, que inevitablemente involucraba a Sasuke y su presencia. Las cosas estaban bien, estaban perfectas.

Y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, llenándolo todo de oscuridad, pero esta vez... no volvieron a abrirse.

**...**

**...**

**...**

De pie, junto a un cuerpo ahora inmóvil y un pecho que ya no respira, la expresión de Sasuke no cambió en lo más mínimo. Frialdad personificada e indiferencia gélida. Sus ojos negros sin embargo, observaban la sonrisa que se había formado en los lastimados labios de Naruto, que recostado sobre el suelo, lleno de heridas y con el color carmín manchando sus ropas naranjas y desgarradas, daba la imposible apariencia de estar durmiendo en realidad.

Durmiendo con una sonrisa. Naruto había muerto sonriendo.

Trémulamente Sasuke avanzó unos pasos rodeando al ahora cadáver, mientras que ignoraba las dolencias de su propio cuerpo -después de todo, la batalla contra Naruto había sido verdaderamente épica, hasta el final-. Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de rodear su cuerpo como un buitre lo haría, porque apenas había avanzado un poco, cuando sus rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo, y se doblaron lastimosamente haciéndolo caer.

Y entonces a su mente vino una maldita epifania, una especie de retorcido y macabro déjà vu. Él, hincado sobre un Naruto que yace en el suelo y sus ojos a la misma relativa altura. Mechones de cabello negro cayendo y su mirada azabache perdida momentáneamente en la nada.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, porque él no tenía prisa por levantarse e irse, dejando a Naruto inconsciente... porque Naruto ni siquiera se encontraba desmayado, sino muerto. Muerto.

En un santiamén la expresión impasible en el rostro de Sasuke finalmente cambió de forma abrupta, y al instante se movió, recargando su frente en la otra, sintiendo la fría piel contra la suya gracias que el protector del rubio se había perdido en medio de su batalla. De su ahora, muy innecesaria batalla. Cerró los ojos con notable pesar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

_¿Así que era eso lo que Naruto quería? ¿Únicamente eso? _

Quizás nunca debió de concederle un último deseo a un moribundo. Sí, a pesar de todo, Sasuke se había tomado la libertad -e incluso la insólita benevolencia-, de sumir a Naruto en una ilusión con el sharingan, durante sus últimos instantes de vida. Únicamente serían unos estúpidos segundos, donde la propia mente del rubio matizaría cualquier situación, cualquiera que le hiciera feliz, que le permitiera morir como típicamente se nombra, "en paz". Y Sasuke verdaderamente jamás se esperó que fuese una cómo esa.

Así que realmente su deseo de traerlo de vuelta no era una enferma obsesión, sino un simple anhelo en realidad honesto y que era tan enorme, que guió hasta su propia existencia. Sólo quería tenerlo con él de vuelta.

Y el maldito bastardo se había dejado matar ¡De eso no existía la más ínfima duda!, porque no tuvo la fuerza como para anteponer su vida a la de Sasuke, sencillamente prefirió morir por él, por su mano. Que ridículos sentimientos, tan ridículos que ahora comenzaban a dolerle a el mismo. Naruto era un maldito hipócrita y mentiroso, porque siempre dijo que él cumplía sus promesas ¡Eso era falso!, porque no lo trajo de vuelta a la aldea, y nunca fue Hokage ¿Qué fue lo que ganó con su supuesto camino ninja? ¡Nada!, nada más que la persona que buscaba desesperadamente fuese la que terminara con su vida, por interponerse en su "camino". Y a pesar de ello, Naruto había muerto con una maldita sonrisa de felicidad.

Era igual que Itachi... los dos eran iguales ¡Antes muertos que tener que defender sus vidas ante Sasuke!... y ahora, los dos ya no estaban.

Con aun mayor pesar, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que deslizar su rostro hasta pegar su mejilla contra la izquierda del rubio, que estaba salpicada de sangre. Una de sus manos se dirigió vagamente a los cabellos rubios de Naruto, donde sus dedos se deslizaron entre ellos, aferrándose luego a esas hebras doradas, como si tratara de encontrar en ellas algún tipo de soporte.

La comprensión era tan horrible que le provocaba nauseas. Era tan simple, tan absurdo y tan asquerosamente patético.

Gotas de agua pequeñas mojaron entonces el suelo, y pronto, lo hicieron muchas más, desatando una lluvia venida de la nada, que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a golpear firmemente la tierra, bañándolo todo a su alredor, como si quisiera limpiar lo sucedido a pesar de que nada en el mundo podría hacerlo.

El agua escurrió por su rostro, y Sasuke jamás pudo estar seguro si eran gotas de lluvia las que inundaban sus parpados cayendo, o sencillamente eran lágrimas. Lagrimas como aquellas que derramó por Itachi alguna vez.

Ahora ya no tenía a su hermano, no. Lo había asesinado, y en aquel momento, era lo que más había deseado. Sin embargo, después de enterarse de la verdad, sintió un arrepentimiento violento y salvaje, uno que no se comparaba a ningún tipo de remordimiento previo. Al menos no hasta ese momento, porque ahora tampoco tenía a Naruto. Y esta vez el arrepentimiento no había llegado luego de su muerte sino milésimas de segundo antes de ella, cuando había decidido abrazarlo de vuelta, en medio de una maldita ilusión provocada en la mente del agonizante rubio.

El estúpido sentimiento que Naruto le profesaba no podía ser otra cosa más que amor, un amor que quizás ni siquiera Naruto fue consciente de tenerle. Únicamente por la gran idiotez del amor es que una persona sacrifica tanto, sólo por eso se pueden tener esperanzas hasta al final.

Y Sasuke no podía hacer nada, porque acababa de matar a la única persona en el mundo que pudo haberle dado un perdón real, la única que podía albergar tales sentimientos por él... quizás, la única que podía darle un poco de redención y la oportunidad de rescatarse a si mismo del sitio al cual había caído.

Tarde, tan tarde lo entendió.

Y la lluvia siguió cayendo sin cesar en medio de aquella desolación. Golpeando un corazón que ya no latía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

... o sea... ¿Yo escribí esto? ¿Yo me atreví a matar a mi rubio sol?... pues sí ¿Y qué? XD verán, queridas lectoras mías, estos días en los que he estado desaparecida, pensaba abandonar los fanfics para dedicarme a mis trabajos originales, pues mi ilusión es la de escribir un libro, así que como los fanfics son un pasatiempo (y encima mi trabajo no es tan bien apreciado como quisiera u.ú), pensé en dejarlos, y este fanfic iba a ser mi despedida. Sin embargo, agradezcan a las desgracias que me pasa que me hicieron tomar la decisión de intentar llevar a cabo mis proyectos originales y también los fanfics que tanto amo.

Por otra parte... les diré una cosa: ¡¡Este es el primer fanfic que hago y me deja satisfecha!!, no sé que piensen ustedes y da igual, porque la verdad es que este fanfic es para mi una joyita a la cual le tendré mucho afecto, por alguna extraña razón ¡Me ha encantado!, cosa completamente insólita, porque no suele gustarme lo que escribo. Bien, sí... quizás le puse un par de cosas todas alucinantes, pero no se quejen, ya saben que mi mente siempre plantea escenarios poco comunes, aunque nunca tan poco comunes como este, pero no importa.

**»»----- .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe, dar la vida y el alma en un engaño. Esto es el amor. Quien lo probó, lo sabe..._" ------**»**


End file.
